The Lotus Hotel
by daughterofposeidon19
Summary: When Demeter goes missing only Travis and katie can save her, but lets just say they get a little... sidetracked  please review first story NEWBIE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I do not own PJO and the characters**

**Rick Riodan does**

**(There I said it)**

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

"Good morning sunshine," as I woke up a face appeared in front of me I couldn't make out who it is but the moment she said the words I knew it was her. "Morning Lizzie," I replied. You see Lizzie was like my second mother (except I guess you could call Lizzie my maid.) My mom died or may I say disappeared when I was 2. Dad said they were staying at the Lotus hotel when she went down to get a drink, but she disappeared forever. They called the cops but there was no trace of her. My dad now goes there every other day looking to find a clue to what happened to her, but nothing was ever found.

I got out of bed and stretched. My hair was a bird's nest, my breath was stinking, and the sun was shining through the windows. The Manhattan traffic was quiet (that was strange.) I smelt bacon on the grill. My room looked recently clean and smelled like soap. Well… I don't really have a room I guess the right word would be… my own floor. By the way just so we get this clear from the beginning my family is rich. My dad is the multi- billionaire, land developer and industrial development John Gardener, which makes me Katie Gardener. I walked to the bathroom, combed my hair then walked down to breakfast one of my maids was making eggs and bacon. When she was done I dug in.

As I skipped up the stairs to see what my dresser, Lilly, had chosen for me to wear. I was thinking about my mom, I was thinking about when she carried me you could smell cinnamon in her hair, her light blue eyes, mostly her laugh. My mom's laugh could make anyone feel good; it was like the first breeze of spring after a cold, harsh winter. Thinking about my mom has been happening more and more often. When I reached the top of the stairs I went to my bedroom to see what outfit she chose for me. There was the most hideous suit with a tucked in shirt with a gray knee high skirt and (What were they called. I think loafers.) I saw Lilly walk in. "What is with this outfit!" Was she smirking, I am positive she was smirking. She held her breath and I was pretty sure she was trying not to laugh. "Your father would like your acquaintance as he goes to the Lotus hotel, for you must be dressed properly," she said in her worst British accent. I tried not to scream as I said "ARE YOU KIDDING ME."

"I wish Olivia, your dad said something proper," She said getting her voice back to normal. I silently started cursing as I started changing.

As I walked down the stairs (making sure I made as much noise as I could,) I passed my step mom on the couch. She was getting a facial done. Now you see a couple of months of my mom disappeared Sophia, my step mom, came to our house. She and dad hit it off, but in my opinion (how do I say this nicely) I hate her guts (was that nice enough.) Something about my step mom always scared me.

"Hi Olivia,"

"Hi Sophia," (I don't call my step mom, mom. I find it uncomforting)

"Going out to search for your mom,"

"What's it to you,"

"Just between you and me, I don't think you'll ever find her, what has it been 13 years,"

"SHUT UP, YOU- YOU- you know what there are no words to describe how much I hate you," and I stormed down the stairs. I had no idea where that came from. I guess all the emotion of missing my mom bubbled inside until I couldn't take it anymore. Well guess what Sophia, There are fresh eyes on this case, and maybe I'll find something.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs there was a note that said

_Dear Olivia,_

_I have left for the hotel. Please take the driver. I will meet you at the lotus hotel_

_- John Gardener (A.K.A dad)_

Whatever dad was always blowing me off. Then I left for the hotel.

**Authors note:**

**If you want more chapters REVIEW!**


	2. Weird Things

Chapter 2: The Hotel

As I walked through the hotel doors I couldn't help admiring how b**e**autiful it was. A marble staircase descended to the lobby. There were tables and plush soft couches for people to sit on. In the corner was a 60in T.V. playing CNN. The current broadcast was something to do with the failing economy. I saw my dad sitting on a chair drinking coffee with time magazine in his lap. When he took a sip and looked up he saw me, he started to smile as I walked closer to him.

"What's so funny?"

"It's what you are wearing,"

"What do you mean, you chose it,"

"Huh,"

"Sigh, Lily told me you wanted me to wear something proper," I mimicked her British accent.

"I said the opposite of proper,"

"I'm so going to kill her,"

"There will be **no**killing anyone,"

"It was an expression,"

"Well then, let's go," Together we walked down the marble hallway to the small café with a little girl sitting down with some type of video game that seemed to entertain her. We were standing next to her for a few minutes, watching her shoot intergalactic aliens. "Oh, hi," Johanna said.

"Hey cuz,"

"Let's go," my father was staring in to deep space. Like he was in a flashback, me, I fainted

I was in darkness the type you see in the movie, up ahead was a narrow hallway with faint lights, the room felt like it was filled with sadness. There were cages to the left, men on the right women on the left. I started walking down the corridor. Men and women started pleading, moaning crying to be free, but yet there was one woman observing me with big blue eyes. Her smile seemed to light up the room. I felt a bond with her. She had chestnut hair like me with cocoa skin and blue eyes.

"_Katie is that you,"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I don't have much time; all I can say is that you will find out in due time,"_

"_What, where are you?"_

"_I can't talk to you for long; I have been saving my power for a while. Go to the elevator, only you can read the note, look out for someone called Travis Stoll,"_

"_Okay I will,"_

"_Katie,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Good luck,"_

The last sight I saw of her was her arms crossed with a smile on her face.

I wake up in a room smelling like cherry blossoms, I was in a room with no windows. On the foot of my bed was Johanna turning her chestnut hair, like she did when she was nervous. Dad was frantically pacing the room. His hand clutched so tight his knuckles turned white. After a while he finally seemed to notice me.

"You okay hon; you've been out for about an hour,"

"But that doesn't ma-,"

Johanna attacked me in a big bear hug, then she broke in to tears, I tried calming her down by talking hair, but no such luck. The waterworks were on. She cried for a few more minutes then stopped. "Hey are you feeling okay," my dad asked while frantically patting my forehead like he was trying to see if I had a fever. I sat on the bed pain immediately rushed to my head, I sat thinking weather or not to tell her about my dream, but I decided I shouldn't the lady said only I could read it and dad would never believe me.

As we walked out through the doorway of the infirmary (after I checked out of it, I decided not to write about the part since it was **_way_** boring)

We started walking down when my tummy started rumbling **_(Loudly.)_** So loudly it was embarrassing I blushed a really dark shade of red, my dad gave me a look like _stop it you're embarrassing me_I shot my hand to my stomach and covered it protectively. I looked around by us was a guy with brown hair (the Justin Bieber kind) He flipped it and smiled "hmm cute" I thought. We continued walking down the white hallway there were white rugs, white couches and white flowers in the bouquet we kept on waking till we stopped at the restraint. At the door was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, a mischievous face on his name tag was _Travis stoll_


	3. The Approach

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Rick Riodan does (did I spell his name right)**

Chapter 3

The approach

I casually told my dad "Hey dad I'm hungry can we stop to eat,"

"Sure," my dad replied giving me a cautious look like _are you all right?_ I nodded and strode to the restraint door.

Tentatively I grabbed the door handle but I was beaten to it. Travis opened the door for me. I froze for a second wondering what to say. I mean if I said "Hey I just had a blackout and this lady told me to look out for you so there you are," I think that would be a 10 on the crazy scale.

I smiled a forced smileand walked in through the door immediately the smell of pasta filled my lungs. My dad went to talk to the host and I and Johanna sat down on the waiting chairs.

A few minutes later dad came back with one of those buzzy thingies they use to call people in restaurants. In about a minute the thingy buzzed that just made me confused I mean what's the point of making us sit if only a minute later a table got open. I sat down and opened a menu

* * *

><p><span>Travis POV <span>

It had been a f*** day so far. I mean first Chiron kicks me out of camp and puts me on demigod watch (meaning I can't come back to camp till I find a demigod sounds easy, year right) If you want to know what I did to get kicked out of camp I replaced the Aphrodite's makeup with orange die (classic.) Anyway Chiron was furious so here I am.

I was checking out every kid who walked in and so far none was demigod potential. That was until 3:00 when a girl with brown hair walked in

The girl was extremely gorgeous. Her hair was just down simply but I couldn't help but snicker at her outfit. It was what British people would call "Proper." The girl walked in with a guy who looked like her dad. The girl sat down and the dad walked up to me

"Hey John Gardener," My mouth hung open John Gardener as in the multi billionaire. That would explain why his daughter was dressed like that

"He-l-lo sir," I stammered.

"Hey kid could I get a table for 3. My daughter has ADHD so could you make it fast."

Hmm ADHD I thought typical for demigods.

I handed the dad a buzzer then buzzed it a minute later. I waked them to their table, handed them menus then sat backed and watched. A couple of minutes rolled by till BANG. A monster walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Point of view do you think I should do next? Do you think Katie should go strait to camp-Half Blood or search for her mom? <strong>

**Please Review**


	4. Authors note

**Sorry I can not write for a while going to Hong Kong for a week so excited**

**I will try to write ASAP. I will try and put polls or something**

**Please give me ideas for what to write next. I was thinking for my final chapter (when that comes) I should do a demigod truth or dare including the characters: Travis, Katie, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Hazel and Frank. Do you think I should add or take out characters?**

**Please Review I love critics. By the way sorry about in chapter 1 I wrote Olivia It was supposed to be Katie. Thanks for pointing that out Fang Fang Fang. **

**You guys rock.**

**REVIEW**

**By the way I dare you to go to someone on the street and ask them can I lick your elbow. If you want me to say any dares just ask! Tell me if you do the dares.**

**And a mega thanks to all the people who have reviewed and added me to their story alerts because I've always loves writing.**

**Sorry again**


	5. You better run

**P.S this takes place after the last Olympian. I know Katie was in it please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters**

**Katie's POV**

I was glancing at the menu scrolling my eyes up and down the variety of choices till my eyes found the target it was looking for. AHA they have a 24 hour breakfast buffet. Let's start with this I love cereal I could eat it day & night. I was about to order when… BANG the wall exploded. When the dust and haze cleared everyone started panicking and yelling "terrorists." I observed the thing more this wasn't a terrorist it was a huge lizard with 7 heads. I told myself no that can't be it can't be…a hydra. This doesn't make any sense there are no such things as hydras they are just myths you probably have a concussion. That's until it said "Katie Gardener," that's when I fainted.

**Travis POV**

Shit! Please tell me this isn't happening, a hydra a freaking' HYDRA! Okay I'm officially terrified that monster just said Katie Gardener. Who the hell is Katie Gardener? Then It hit me that guy said his last name was Gardener Katie Gardener must be his daughter or wife? That would be awkward. Hey maybe that teenager was Katie Gardener in the fancy school uniform.

I looked around for her than I thought "OH SHIT" here I was looking for her while there was a monster terrorizing this people. I remember campfire story time when Percy and Annabeth would tell stories of them battling a hydra while finding the Golden Fleece. Something about fire and cutting off heads.

I took my lighter and sword and charged in to battle. I put on the lighter and flicked the switch and a blaze of heat smacked my face. On the count of three I brought the lighter to the tablecloth and it immediately blazed.

Heat went everywhere. I picked up the cloth and threw it at the monster. The monster growled and roared. He then caught on fire. I threw my sword and threw it at the monster from the side of it. It spans and span till it cut of all the heads.

It then landed next to me I programmed that in to my swords when I read the Hunger games. YES I do read! I grabbed her hand and got her to the camp.

I was 13 at that time

**2 years later**

**Katie POV**

"TRAVIS STOLL" I snarled. I stomped to the Hermes cabin. Knife in one hand the other hand ready to slap his snotty little face. On the door was the following

_Dear Fellow campers,_

_Sorry to the inconvenience but Travis Stoll is not here. If Katie is looking for him please note that Conner has agreed to take the beating for me. Oh by the way Katie while beating Conner don't say anything about this sign._

I had to smirk at that only Travis would spell Connor wrong. For Pete's sake Connor was his brother, more importantly twin. I kicked open the door to the Hermes cabin. Usually Chiron got mad that we broke down the door, but with so many people wanting to get revenge on the Hermes cabin he couldn't deal with it all. So he bought them a Velcro door, but he told Travis and Connor it was magic stuff which would keep people out. Strangely they believed that. I stormed in my eyes darting and glaring around the door. I heard a whimpering and looked up, there was Travis Stoll clinging to the ceiling with those spy suction cups.

"Hey Katie what's it like down there?" He said sarcastically

"Travis Stoll this is Futile, by the way futile means pointless"

''pssh, I knew what footile means"

"You said it wrong" I pointed out

"I said it on-"

He never got to finish it because Travis Stoll fell and was lying at my feet.

**Suspense, right? Can anyone guess why she's mad at him**


	6. the prophecy

**Hey I hope you like this chapter.**

**Song of the chapter: What makes you beautiful**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters.**

**KPOV**

Travis Stoll was now lying on my feet whimpering like an abused dog. Part of me felt

Bad for him that is until he said "Like my prank?" With a smirk on his face. Then all my sympathy flew out the Window.

I unsheathed my dagger from my belt and I held it to his neck "Travis Stoll" I said in a Calm but mad voice. "Yes Katie" He whimpered. I took a deep breath then yelled

"WHAT THE IN THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing," he said then smirked and said "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Why no," I said in a fake sweet voice, I heard Travis let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just FREKIN' mad at you because you pelted the cabin with rotten eggs. Do you have any Freaking' idea how hard that is to clean up? I will get my revenge on you. Right during Capture the flag,"

I slammed the door as hard as I could then stormed back to the cabin. When I walked

In my best friend Miranda, daughter of Demeter, and my other friend Penelope,

Daughter of Aphrodite were sitting on a bed playing BS the card game.

Miranda took one look at me and said "Why are you so mad?"

Penelope retorted "Probably had a talk with her boyfriend,"

Both girls then laughed till they got teary eyed. I just store at them in confusion.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said.

"Not yet," mumbled Miranda.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Miranda and Penelope.

"Nothing" They sing songed at the same time.

"Really" I raised one eye brow quizzically.

"Yeah, it's not like we think Travis will be your boyfriend… why would we think that?

Pshh,"

"Penelope" Miranda groaned "You can never keep a secret"

"WAIT, WHAT?"

"Well you see we think you like Travis,"

"Me? Like Travis? No way"

"Denial"

"You guys are so annoying"

After I said that I stormed out the cabin door, huffing and Puffing steam. Me like Travis? No way. Well he does have kind of cute blue eyes. _Shut up me,_ I Thought. I walked to the strawberry fields waiting for Chiron to make the announcement for capture the flag. It wasn't long before I heard the conch horn; excitedly I made my way to the capture the flag area.

When I got there I saw Rachel sitting on a rock. I walked up to her and started having a conversation with her out of no where she started reciting a prophecy

_The goddess of farming is gone_

_It's a task, brains versus brawns _

_5 shall go along, to Hong Kong_

_The son of Hermes shall follow_

_The daughter of Demeter's sorrow_

_Let the son of Apollo fall_

_To the son of Poseidon's call._

_Yet include 1 more,_

_The daughter of Athena's door._

_Then Rachel collapsed_

**So what do you think?**

**Who do you think these people are?**

**P.S. Please fill in this OC form for the son of Apollo**

**Name:**

**Features:**

**Birthday:**

**What has to do with the prophecy?**

**Special talent:**

**Parents:**

**Some History:**

**Home town:**

**How long at CHB:**

**REVIEW**


	7. The depressed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Blah, blah, blah**

**KPOV**

The moment Rachel collapsed I picked her up and carried her to Chiron. As I was walking to the capture the flag field my thoughts wondered what had the prophecy meant.

_The goddess of farming is gone _- okay that's Demeter

_It's a task, brains versus brawns _ - That's pretty obvious

_5 shall go along, to Hong Kong _– once again not that hard, but where in Hong Kong that place is huge

_The son of Hermes shall follow_ I wonder which son?

_The daughter of Demeter's sorrow _– No daughter if Demeter is sad at all

_Let the son of Apollo fall _– Ouch a son of Apollo will go on a suicide mission knowing her will die

_To the son of Poseidon's call. _– Okay that is Percy there is only one side of Poseidon, right?

_Yet include 1 more,_

_The daughter of Athena's door _– I bet the Athena kids know what that means

Strangely I knew you could not decipher a prophecy. No matter what you tried. As I walked to Chiron, he saw me and started galloping towards me.

"What happened child!"

"Rachel she recited a prophecy"

"Okay first put Rachel down and wait while I get Percy and Annabeth" Then he galloped away.

_Figures _I thought. Percy and Annabeth were like the camp leaders, everything we did had to be run through them. I looked around and saw kids buckling up their armor. Then my eyes drifted to the horizon. The sun was just setting and it looked completely amazing. Orange, Purple and pink washed the horizon. The clouds were a perfect mix of purple and black. I kept my eyes on the horizon till I heard a "Katie"

I turned around a saw Percy, Annabeth and Chiron jogging towards me. I looked to where I set Rachel; it looked like she was getting up. I jogged over to Rachel and helped her up

"What happened?" She moaned.

"Prophecy"

She shook her head in an understanding way then stood up. I then escorted her to Chiron and co.

"So what was the prophecy Katie?" Annabeth inquired.

"It was -

_The goddess of farming is gone_

_It's a task, brains versus brawns _

_5 shall go along, to Hong Kong_

_The son of Hermes shall follow_

_The daughter of Demeter's sorrow_

_Let the son of Apollo fall_

_To the son of Poseidon's call._

_Yet include 1 more,_

_The daughter of Athena's door"_

"I think we can figure out who the daughter of people are"

"Really who?" I asked.

"Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Ryan and you"

"Me" I stammered.

"Um, Katie can I talk to you for a minute, Percy and Annabeth you go suit up for capture the flag. Katie I need to tell you something"

"Okay"

"You see your maid's house lit on fire and um no one survived even the other maids died "What? Um Chiron is it okay if I skip capture the flag"

"Yes child"

I then ran with tears slipping down my face, this was all too much for me; the quest,

Lizzie one all of it. I ran in to the forest not stopping until I reached a pond. Only I knew about the pond. It was my special place. I could be here for hours and not feel the slightest bit bored. Partially because in the tree to my left I stored blankets, a T.V, movies and much more.

I looked at my reflection in the pond. I started thinking about it Lizzie my second mom gone. I looked at the pond and started thinking of the pro's and cons of her being gone.

Pro

I'll inherit something from her since she had no family

Cons

I'll miss her

I'll have to live with evil step mom

I'll have to get a new maid

I might not like the new maid

I'll be lonely without her to talk with me

I'll never forget her

I never got to say goodbye

I only saw her once after I left to camp- half blood

She never knew I was a demigod.

I then started singing

I miss you

_I miss you, I miss your smile it's nice to shed a tear every once in a while, though even though it's different know you're still here somehow. My heart won't let you go, but I want you to know I miss you ya yi ya yi ya I miss you._

I then heard someone start clapping


	8. We meet another old demigod

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Try to do my best to make the chapter good. Merry Christmas everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters**

**Katie POV**

My head whip lashed to the right. "Ohh" I said groaning that really hurt. I suddenly had an urge to sleep just to close my eyes and drift off into nothingness. A while into my sleep I heard a voice say "Good Night, Katie. I love you," it said then it gave me a peck on the lips. I groaned and closed my eyes and went back to sleep. In the morning I woke up and there was a blanket on me. "What in the Hades!" I exclaimed. I looked at the blanket to see if I could return it to someone. I first started with identifying the voice. It was obviously a guy. Now: who would be rich enough to buy a silk blanket? My first thought was a Stoll but then I thought "Why would a Stoll like me?" I shook the thought out of my head and left the forest. Nothing but the thought of me having to speak at Lizzie's funeral. I went to Chiron and found out the funeral was 1 day from now. Chiron suggested that I assemble the quest group and fly out to Manhattan and we could leave the next day.

First I went to Percy's cabin and alerted him. He obviously agreed and said he'd be ready at 7. Next I found Annabeth and told what happened and how we had to leave at 7. I also told her about the funeral which she agreed for. Then I went to the Apollo cabin and asked for volunteers knowing they could die. Ryan immediately volunteered to go. Next I went to the Hermes cabin to check out if one of the Stoll twins would go Travis volunteered to go because Connor was on another quest. It turns out it was a quest for food.

The next morning at 7 everyone was standing around the tree on the top of the hill. Percy walked to me and asked "How are we going to get there?"

"Car" I said blatantly

"Car?" he said confused

"Car" I said slowly

"Car" He said as if realizing something

I looked at Annabeth for help. She had a smirk on her face the size of Texas. She sighed then walked over to Percy and said

"Yes Percy we're taking a car"

"Why"

"Why not"

"Ohhh" Percy sighed then walked away.

A huge stretch limo pulled up and I got really embarrassed a simple car was supposed to pick us up.

"Dang Katie you loaded" said Travis. I blushed and walked towards the driver's area. A driver walked out of the door and said "Katie" I immediately recognized him as Stephen and gave him a hug. "Are you guys stranded?" He inquired looking around. "Just kidding. I see Camp Half Blood. It's so pretty" He said. Percy gasped. "Don't worry guys Stephen is a half-blood. He's all grown up. I asked him to drive us so that we could use his experience. "Who's your dad" Percy asked. "Zeus" he said casually. Percy's jaw dropped.

Get in the car Percy we have somewhere to go.


End file.
